


Emotion Play/Jealousy

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: GET IT, M/M, Season of Kink 2017, Sweet Jesus, fifteen hundred words of sexy suffering for me, masturhation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Set after the Grayson issue with Lex Luthor.  Sometimes you need someone to fill the void.





	Emotion Play/Jealousy

Lex had known for a long time that Dick Grayson was a very beautiful young man.  He had that timeless, classical type of beauty, no matter whether he was in one of those ridiculously bright costumes (it was best for Lex to not dwell too long on those obscenely short green shorts Dick Grayson had worn long past the point of respectability) or half naked and strapped into a bomb (that, he dwelt on perhaps a little too often).

In any case, as Lex looked across the body sprawling across his hotel's king-sized bed, he realized that he'd never seen anything half as beautiful as a lounging, naked Dick Grayson.

Lex continued to undress, his lips tightening in displeasure as Dick remained staring at the ceiling.  Probably trying to justify the whole interlude before it began.

"What will you tell daddy?" Lex wondered aloud, a fierce bolt of pride coursing through him when Dick glared at him in response.

The anger and hatred coming off Dick's face was exactly what Lex wanted to see.  Such fire, such passion!  It shot right to his groin, his erection pressing lewdly against the front of his slacks.  Dick's eyes dropped, and Lex was pleased to see the twitch of his penis against that golden skin.

Lex wanted to eat him.

Dick Grayson was too golden, as a hero, as a person, (like a god) the sun in his skin only enhanced by the trails of scars that covered him.  Lex wanted to know them, wanted to carve some of his own into that willing flesh, but no.  That was not the point of today's rendezvous.

"I don't suppose it'd be sporting to guess whom you're thinking of, would it?" Lex asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Not unless you're planning to call me Superman," Dick replied, his expression playfully cruel.

Lex's eyes narrowed.  "I wasn't the one begging to be put across a billionaire's knee."

Dick snarled, his mouth curving into such a hideously attractive contour that Lex had to lean in for a bruising kiss.  If this was punishment, then it would be for them both.

It was a hard kiss, completely unpleasant with scratching teeth and bitten lips, but it was exactly what he wanted.

Lex straddled Dick, grinding his cock into the hard muscles of Dick's abdomen.  They weren't steel, but they pressed back against him firm enough to make him moan.  Dick was writhing his hips up to meet Lex's, none too subtly showing off that renowned flexibility of his.  With a final nip at Dick's cheek, Lex sat up, admiring both the splotchy redness of Dick's mouth and the glistening trail of precum along his belly.

There was a taunt ready at the tip of his tongue, something guaranteed to get Dick much more bothered than hot, but from the already hard glint in his eyes, that could mean an early end to their little play, and Lex wasn't in the mood to be alone with his fantasies tonight.

Lex rolled over off of Dick to reach the little box of lube and condoms the hotel so graciously provided.  Of course, they were slathered in the most sickeningly romantic sentiments, meant for actual lovers instead of bitter enemies.  Oh well.

He tossed the lube at Dick, not particularly careful about his aim.  As he inspected the rest of the box's contents-- two condoms, an edible... something, and the code for three pay-per-view porn flicks-- he watched Dick from the corner of his eye.  Dick was reading the flowery quotes in the bottle, his full mouth pulled into a sharp line, his brow furrowed.

Yes, one more reminder that neither of them were getting who they wanted.

Lex didn't offer to prepare Dick and Dick didn't ask.  Admittedly, it was one of his least favorite things to do to a partner, but right now it served a much better purpose of giving Lex a front row seat to that famous acrobatic flexibility.

Dick closed his eyes, his whole body rocking with each motion.  His cock bobbed with each thrust, proud and erect, as if Lex was already fucking him.

As if  _ someone _ was already fucking him.

Lex frowned, his patience for the show gone in a flash.

"Are you finished?" he asked curtly, snatching the bottle out of Dick's hand.

Dick opened his eyes to shoot Lex a lazy glare, but removed his fingers all the same.  "What a tender lover you must be."

"You can make it up for both of us."

Condom on, Lex slicked himself up, returning once more to between Dick's legs.

"What did  _ he _ do for you?" Lex asked, running his dry hand up the back of Dick's thigh, folding him up to expose his stretched hole.

"Golden Boy...  Probably something very gentle."  He grabbed Dick's cock, the lube making his hand slide easily over the hot flesh.

Lex leaned in, spreading Dick wider as he lined up his penis to Dick's slick hole, the tip pushing obscenely in and out.  "He'd take you nice and slow, wouldn't he?  Make you enjoy every inch of it."

Dick reached up and grabbed Lex's arm, digging his fingertips into the muscle of his forearm.  "Don't."

One word.  One terse, tight word, but that was all that was needed.

Lex grabbed his own cock and shoved himself roughly into Dick.

It had been a horrendously long time since Lex last had a good fuck, he realized, and surprisingly it didn't bother him that he would probably not find a better one than Dick Grayson for an even longer time.

Not until he had Superman for himself.

He dug his fingers into the flesh of Dick's ass, his mind trying to ignore the softness in his hand even while his arousal spiked to it.  It should have been harder, less yielding.  He pulled Dick's hips down on him, groping for a better hold.

His fingers hit hard muscle and dug in until Dick yelped.

He didn't push Lex away, but he writhed until the pressure was off.  Maybe he didn't mind it as much as he claimed.

Lex moved forward, pressing Dick's legs down on top of him.  He was hot and deep, gripping without being tight, exactly how Lex had always imagined Kal-El.  He closed his eyes, pounding harder into that willing body beneath him.

Hard.

Eager.

Lex reached out and clamped his hand around Kal-El's throat.  It wouldn't hurt him; the skin beneath his fingers wasn't flesh, not really human.  He squeezed harder, leaning his weight down as his thrusts gained speed.  Kal-El was bucking under him, pressing up for more.  So close.  So--

A sharp pain in his kidney jolted him out of his fantasy, pain blooming over his senses.  The second pain came to his jaw and  _ that _ came from a fist.

Lex reeled back, flopping down to sit as Dick pulled off of him.

"What the  _ fuck _ ?"

Barely catching his breath, Lex looked up, his eyes stinging from the pain.  Dick looked ready to kill; absently, Lex wondered if Dick had finally learned to as a spy.

Dick glared at him with a more visceral hatred than Lex had seen in a long time.  His hand was at his neck, bruises already blooming there, ugly and dark.

Oh.

"Wanted to finish what you started, Lex?"  Dick's voice was hoarse, but there was no mistaking the cold anger beneath it.  "Upset you didn't get to get off the last time?"

There was a part of Lex that actually felt ashamed, though not about the new marks he'd made on Dick.  No.  He should have had better control of himself.  It was bad enough they both knew who the other was thinking of in this little liaison of theirs, but for Lex to actually lose himself in his fantasy and forget his surroundings… He couldn’t afford to do that.

He looked back at Dick and had to force down a growl of pleasure at what he saw.  If Dick was the sun, then this is how he burned.  Bruised, furious, and still rock hard, there was a look in Dick’s eyes that was both vicious and hungry.  That made Lex get his bearings back.

He grinned.  Perhaps their coupling was over, but their night clearly was not.

“And what about you?” Lex asked, letting himself be obvious as his eyes trailed up and down Dick's body.  “Are  _ you _ upset you didn't get off?”

“You try that again,” Dick said, getting to his knees.  “I’ll break something on you.”

Lex barely had time to register the threat before Dick had him, and pushed him down on the bed.  Lex slipped the condom off, tossing it somewhere away.  The slickness of Dick’s lubed cock was sensational against his own.  Their hands hit each other as they both reached between them.

“Don’t say a word,” Dick said, blue eyes burning into Lex’s green.  “Just--”

Lex cut him off with a tug on his cock.  “Shut up, Grayson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emotion play/jealousy for my Free Kink space (started in 2015). Finally goddamned finished.


End file.
